


Made for Each Other

by onecanary



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, Overprotective Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecanary/pseuds/onecanary
Summary: After a long day, Cloud returns home. Super short drabble.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Made for Each Other

Cloud moved quickly through the bright, busy sectors filled with energetic conversations and shop owners advertising loudly. His muscles ached and his feet were sore after a long day. His shoulders relaxed and he sighed contentedly once he turned the corner, the smell of flowers overwhelming his senses. In the distance, stood his large home. He spotted a mess of black hair atop a small boy playing in the yard. Quickening his steps towards the boy, he lifted him off the ground, growling playfully, as the boy squirmed and giggled in his arms. 

“Where’s your mom?” Cloud asked. 

“She’s in the garden,” he answered, as Cloud hoisted him up over his shoulders.

“Hey, I found something that might belong to you,” he called out, once he spotted the boy’s mother. 

Tifa looked up and smiled as Cloud approached. 

“Looks like you did,” she chuckled as she opened her arms for her son. 

The two exchanged a few pleasantries, as the small boy fidgeted impatiently in Tifa’s arms. 

“Where is she?” Cloud asked. 

Tifa nodded behind her, up a small hill, rolling her eyes playfully. “Talking to her flowers.”

Cloud moved his hand to Tifa’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before he walked away.

“So, yeah. It was that kind of day,” he heard the bright voice as he approached the top of the hill.

Cloud leaned against a tree behind her, folding his arms. He watched her thick honey brown curls move with the wind, exposing the soft pale angle of her neck, until she grew silent. 

“They have anything interesting to report today?” He asked. 

She turned to smile up at him, hoisting herself off her knees as Cloud moved quickly to catch her elbow, assisting her the rest of the way. 

“Actually, they told me to tell you that your wife is not made of glass and can get around on her own just fine,” she teased, poking his nose. 

“Oh, is that right?” He chuckled, wrapping her in his arms, forgetting how exhausted his muscles were. 

“They should really start minding their own business, don’t you think?” He asked, as she nuzzled her face in his neck, planting kisses along his collarbone. He sighed, resting his chin on top of her head. 

“I missed you,” she whispered, her warm breath tickling him.

He pulled away to find her eyes. He smiled down at the woman he was in love with, and kissed her nose. “You have no idea how much I missed you.”

She hummed happily, Cloud’s hands rested around her waist, while hers caressed up and down his arms. “How’s this one?” He motioned towards her protruded stomach as she dropped her arms, placing her hands on her belly. “Hungry, as usual.” She laughed. 

He placed his hands over hers and kissed her forehead. “Well, we can fix that,” he said. Intertwining his fingers in hers, he guided her back down the hill towards their home. 

At the bottom of the hill, Tifa was smiling up at them, her son resting on her hip, waving. 

“We’re gonna take off, Aer. I’ve gotta pick up some stuff from the market before we head home.” 

“Really? Sure you don’t wanna stay for dinner?” Aerith asked, as Tifa set her son down on the grass. 

“Yes, were sure! There will be plenty other dinners. That I’m also sure of!”

Aerith pouted, holding her arms out to Tifa. Tifa fell into them, wrapping her arms around her best friend. 

“I’ll talk to you soon. Take care of baby,” she lectured, moving her hand to Aerith’s pregnant tummy. 

Aerith rolled her eyes playfully, “of course!”

Tifa extended her arms to Cloud, who still hesitated now and then, but eventually walked into them. She pulled back, pointing a finger at him, “You too, Cloud. Goodnight!”

“Night, Tifa.”

The small boy ran quickly into Aerith’s arms. He played with her hair absentmindedly, twirling strands between his small fingers, while she planted kisses all over his cheek. 

“Goodnight, auntie Aerith.”

“Goodnight, my sweet boy!”

“See ya, bud,” Cloud said as he ruffled the boys hair. 

As the couple watched their best friend and her son disappear out of view, Cloud sighed, turning to face his wife, who was still watching after them with a smile plastered on her face. 

The side of his mouth lifted involuntarily as he stared at the fullness of her soft pink lips, her loose hair caught in her long thick eyelashes, and her cheeks turning a shade darker, as the cool air fell around them. 

He thought about the promise he made to Tifa at the water tower in their small hometown, thirteen years ago and how he thought he knew as a child that she was his soulmate. 

He never imagined this loud, eccentric, beautiful, crazy florist would quite literally skip into his life and change him forever. From the moment they first met, from the moment they first touched, he felt every piece of him conforming to fit hers. Their lives and bodies weaving together as if they were made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to enjoy writing back in my college days. My professors would often tell me my grammar was garbage and my characters’ dialogue was unrealistic, so I think I stopped then. Dipping my toes back in the writing pool, because these two just give me life!


End file.
